Over Ten Years In The Making
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Reborn reels between discontent and content for a certain cow who grew up beautiful. It's a little dirty, so rated M.


A/N: I got inspired by **Chippo843** from their KHR fic, "A New Year" with the whole age thing.

Which I also have questions like, if birthdays are a real thing and Tsuna had went through his entire journey within a SINGLE YEAR, and Lambo appeared as five years old, then shouldn't he have turned six before the whole June Bride thing happened?

Plus, considering that Reborn can talk and walk, he has to be 2 years old at best. I don't know if I can trust the age set up in the KHR wiki page.

So yeah, I'm giving Reborn and Lambo a three year age gap, and believe that he mistook his age as five when he was actually four when he first appeared.

Also Death Of A Bachelor by Panic! At the Disco and True Love by Pink totally makes me think of RL.

._._._.

 _It's irritating by how beautiful he grew up to be_

Lambo Bovino was the most annoying mafia member in the mafia world. Everyone knew that, but no matter how much irritation and frustration was built up because of him, he was too cute to remain mad at. Plus, it was hard to deny that the cow was too stupid for his own good, and stupid is never justifiably blamed.

However, as the years went by, Lambo had learned to be more tamed in a sense that he began to know better than to throw grenades all over the place, and he actually learned how to speak in first person instead of third.

As the child grew, his afro began to shrink, and he had been bought to a barber after Lambo learned how to carry his things in pockets and bags. He also outgrew his cow onesies once it was decided that the child would attend kindergarten with I-pin in Japan.

The child kept changing, except for a few things that still remained the same such as his stupidity, his cry-baby attitude, his obsession with cow print, and his mission to take out Reborn. The aging baby who was only two when the curse was broken, had grown up being younger than Lambo. This made the cow believe that he should deserve respect from the baby, but many tribulations happened with that type of attitude.

Reborn thought nothing of the child other than being of use as the lightning guardian. However, he also naturally noticed the cow's change in appearance and somewhat tamed personality.

Lambo at the age of eight years old had begun to shows signs of his inherited beauty. Just enough baby fat was gone to leave room for his round eyes to take a more defined shape, and his smile to become all the more sweeter. At the age of nine, his afro had shrunk completely to leave natural wavy black hair on top.

"Oh my, Lambo looks so pretty!" Tsuna's mom commented one summer day while she dressed Lambo and I-pin in kimonos.

"I'm not pretty! The gorgeous Lambo is handsome!" The nine-year-old child proudly declared.

"What about me, Mrs. Sawada?" I-pin inquired.

"You're very pretty, too, I-pin! You two are growing up way too fast!" The mother gushed! "Even Tsuna had graduated, and is trying his best in the adult world."

Tsuna was currently nineteen-years-old, and he still didn't accept the position as the tenth vongola. Right now, the young adult was trying at a normal job. He used to share an apartment with Gokudera and Yamamoto, but after a few awkward walk-in moments, he decided to move back in with his mother.

"Will Tsuna-nii be at the festival?" Lambo asked excitedly.

"Of course! Mama was asked by a close friend to help her with her booth, so Tsuna graciously took over the job to look over you two!"

The children cheered, but then Lambo was distracted when he spotted the six-year-old Reborn walking outside. The hitman still wore his signature suit with Leon on his fedora, but he had grown in height to reveal that he had a neck. The state of his eyes...will be a mystery to the readers of this fic.

Lambo immediately took out a gun from his kimono that was somehow sneaked in there without either females noticing. "I'm gonna get you! Die Reborn!" he shot his gun, but the professional shot his own gun which bounced off the bullets, and have it fly into the air to lose its velocity and strike lambo like a BB bullet.

"Lambo!" I-pin cried out angrily since she was tired of this game that Lambo kept playing!

The boy was on the floor. His body trembled as he tried to get up. "Go-Gotta...stay...calm...WAAAAAAAH!" He took out his ten-year-bazooka that also somehow fitted his kimono, and blasted himself.

Out came a nineteen-year-old Lambo who was surprisingly dressed in a white tux with a cow patterned bow tie on. "Yare, yare, and even on my special day, I'm bought here by the little me."

Nana was used to such a sight happening, that she was more welcoming than confused when she saw him. "Lambo! What are you doing dressed like that on such a hot day?! You look like you're attending a wedding!"

"That's because I am, mama. Today is my wedding."

I-pin was flabbergasted! Nana was heavenly enthusiastic.

Reborn cruelly inquired, "Who would marry a stupid cow like you?" Though the baby had to admit that Lambo did look like a starring beauty. The boy was always surrounded by women since the males he knew were always too busy to play with him, so it was natural for the boy to grow up knowing how to groom and pamper himself. His glossy, sable hair had grown long enough to become small braids on his shoulders. His face had flawless beige skin that glowed with an ethereal charisma. And his well maintained eyelashes gave an edge to his electrifying green eyes that begged for attention but also a satisfaction of having a little of it. Then there were his lips. Always taken care of, so they could remain smooth and sweet. His chapstick most likely being the flavor of grape, and if he could, they would be grape-candy flavor.

 _Out of everyone in the world, he had to be_ _desirable_

Lambo was visibly hurt by his words, but he remained strong. He can't cry on his wedding day until at least after the ceremony. Maybe in between. "Yare, yare, I wish I could tell you, but I can't give spoilers."

Mama was too upset by that. I-pin was still too shocked to be upset.

"It was a rhetorical question, stupid cow. Anyway, whoever is marrying you should know better and ditch."

Lambo tried really hard to not cry after that one! "Stupid Reborn! He's a better man than you are!"

I-pin dropped to the floor when the shock was too much for her. Mama gasped in exhilaration!

Reborn gave a resigned sigh. "If it's a man, then he must be twice as stupid as you to think you're worth anything. You're just a stupid cow who cries whenever things get too tough, and run away like a cow on chicken legs. And what's with that girly figure of yours. If your man wanted a woman, he should've settled for a real one instead of a third-class, low-ranking, idiotic child trying to pass off as a man."

Lambo couldn't hold it in anymore. He needed to cry, and his tears dropped without his permission. "STUPID REBORN!" He ran away from the house hoping that five minutes were up already, but he had to wait another three minutes.

Reborn found satisfaction in his cruelty that broke the older teen in two minutes flat.

"Reborn! That was too cruel!" Mama scolded him. "It's even his wedding day."

"You're mistaken, mama. I was testing him." He lied.

The gullible woman easily fell for that. "Testing him?"

"Marriage isn't a subject that should be taken lightly. If he can't accept its challenges, then its best to give him cold feet. That's better than a divorce."

That was believable. "Maybe your right." Then the woman sighed as she remembered her wedding with Iemitsu.

 _Though it was a lie at first, I realized now that I wished you did run away this time_

The nine-year-old Lambo finally appeared back in his time, and had a blast at the festival. I-pin and mama spoke nothing about the wedding to him, and the child wasn't aware of what was happening at all when he was eating all the grapes, candies and other goodies on the table at the groom's private room.

Nothing happened for almost a year since that incident with discovering that the child was to be married, until the next summer. Tsuna had turned twenty, and through a series of events from the past year, he had finally decided to take his role as the next Vongola boss. The young man first had to get his plans on how he would rule as the vongola boss before the ceremony that was set during November.

Reborn was aware of this change, so he was always ready to leave, but then as the time came closer, he became more and more aware of Lambo. The ten-year-old child had once again grew a few centimeters taller, his face losing a little more of its baby fat, and he began to actually be more helpful around the house such as helping with the meals.

"Reborn! I cooked the rice!" The cow proudly presented the mixed rice he made with chicken, carrots, and other vegetables mixed in there. The two were in Tsuna's room where the hitman was lying on his hammock. "Tsuna-nii and everyone else is busy, and I need a taste-tester!"

The seven-year-old ignored him. He bet that it tasted like crap even though it smelled delicious. Leon however stuck out his tongue to take a scoop, and ate the rice.

Lambo was both surprised and really happy. "Did you like it Leon?!" The chameleon just blinked. "Gahahahaha! You didn't puke, so it must be good!"

"No idiot. Leon can consume anything he wants: bad or good. Ri-"

"Here, Leon. You can have more of Lambo-san's wonderful cooking!" The cow, who reverted back to his third-person speech, and the chameleon enjoyed themselves on the floor where Leon continued to eat more of the delicious rice.

Reborn felt an angry mark on his face. How dare Leon eat that stupid cow's cooking, but as a loving master, he knew better than to get mad at his chameleon when he didn't have the power to control when he wants to eat. Besides, it's not Bianchi's cooking, so the contents must be safe.

"Yay, Leon finished the whole bowl! Do you want seconds?!" Leon just blinked. "I'll get you seconds then!"

When the cow disappeared, Reborn inquired to Leon with a curious yet slightly reprimanding voice, "Was that cow's cooking that good?" Leon blinked. The hitman only told him, "You can have seconds, but don't blame me if you get mad cow diseases."

"Leon! I'm back! And I made sure you get a big helping of Lambo-san's wonderful cooking!" The ten-year-old said with such a happy tone. Reborn felt the urge to hit him, but he didn't want to ruin his pet's food in the process.

He decided to take a nap since he was still in a child's body, but then before he did, at the corner of his eye, he was blinded by a lightning flash that harmed nothing but his eyes. "From now on Lambo will make a lot more dishes, so you can enjoy them, Leon! You're so much better than stupid Reborn! Gupyah!" The smiling cow got hit by a mallet.

Reborn now saw that blinding light flash brighter when it was accompanied by a cloudy storm of wails and teardrops. "WAAAAAAH! STUPID REBORN!" He pulled out his bazooka from under Tsuna's bed and shot.

Out came a poof of pink smoke, and a Lambo with reading glasses on and papers in his hand. He sighed a little as he thought about his situation. "Ah, this is the last time I ever use the ten-year-bazooka. If I remember correctly, you will be leaving us to continue being a hitman, Mr. Reborn."

"Don't call me that." Reborn snapped without thinking. A rare act for him to do, but to hear the word Mr. before his name by the cow felt innately wrong.

Lambo was slightly shocked by the attitude. Then he realized, too, "Ah, right. This is my first time to refer you as a mister. I guess it's because you're barely ever around anymore since you retired from being Tsuna-nii's home tutor. If I think about it, I haven't seen you at all lately. Though you may be from ten years in the past," Reborn didn't see a flash of lightning from the sky to the ground. Instead he saw a beading lightning. "It's nice to see you, Reborn."

He didn't hear himself be referred to as mister, but the absence of the word 'stupid' strangely felt wrong as well. There was this distance he hadn't felt before.

 _You're maturing into a beauty that showed no signs of stopping._

 _Yet, what I see beyond that beauty is so hollow that its hideous.*_

"There's a reason you haven't seen me at all. There's not a shred of reason to ever see you, much less think of you unless guardian duties are involved. You're nothing, but a tool for Vongola's convenience, so get it through that thick skull of yours. We are not friends. We never were, so don't greet me with that hideous smile of yours."

Lambo dropped the papers on the floor as pure shock and hurt painted his face. He lowered his head to have his bangs cover his tearful eyes. His fists clenched hard at his sides as he tried to hold in the droplets, but a few escaped. And his watery snot had to be snorted in. "Wha...What have I done to make you hate me."

"What makes you think I hate you? You have to be somebody significant to me in order for me to hate you, stupid cow."

The cow lightly, yet brokenly chuckled. Unknown to Reborn, Lambo could read the former arcobaleno through his many observations as a stalking child. He saw for second a piercing glint in his eyes, and his tone was steady as if he was only stating facts, but his choice of words were too harsh for someone who didn't find him significant.

He was too scared to stutter because it would only make things worse. All he could do while he waited to return was gather the papers back into his arm, and try to stop his tears before he returned.

When the time was over, ten-year-old lambo appeared again and was shocked to see that he was still in front of Reborn. The child carefully took the clean, empty bowl with him and stalked away to safety in the kitchen with everyone else.

Reborn wished that idiot threw a grenade at him like before so he could deflect it back and hurt the stupid boy. He swore to himself that it was because he was a sadistic bastard who bullied on the weak when they didn't know their place. It was never because he hated the glimmer of the gold band on the twenty-year-old's left ring finger. Though for a second, he thought bitterly that the future Lambo was probably crying in the arms of the man who sealed his love and faithfulness with that single gold band.

But he also thought that the color of gold didn't suit the cow. If the person who loved him knew better, then his engagement ring should've been had a black band with white diamonds on it to represent his fetish for cow prints. It should also have an amethyst as the center of its attention to represent the grape candy he loved so much. And then his wedding band should've been the best brand of silver that doesn't tarnish so easily since silver is what conducts electricity the best, and it should have an emerald teardrop since the cow is such a crybaby! Or maybe skip the engagement ring and put a wedding ring on that has everything combined to become a black ring with white diamonds and a teardrop amethyst with small emeralds outlining it!

Reborn then realized that he had just thought of three perfect rings for the cow while in comparison to the fake ring he provided to Bianchi on their fake wedding day. Bianchi was still in love with him till now, and he saw her as nothing more than a convenient, fellow hitman who had relationship issues that were too much of a bother to him.

With her as a prime example, romantic love is in the dumbest way to put it: Stupid.

 _I've seen romantic love prevail in the best of relationships; I'd never lied about that._

 _But for almost the last hundred years I've lived*, I can say without any falseness in my words_

 _That I have love and been love, but I never gave the love that was romantic_

 _I still don't..._

"Reborn! Let's play!" Lambo cried out as he was about to head up to the stairs, but then I-pin held until his cow-printed overalls.

"Leave him alone, Lambo! You should know by now that Reborn doesn't want to play with you! He's a grown up!"

"Eh? What are you talking about I-pin? Is your pigtails on too tight?" Lambo gave her a mocking face on her intelligence.

I-pin held back her anger. "No! Don't tell me that you weren't listening when Tsuna-nii was explaining."

"Explaining?" A few days ago, Tsuna had decided to tell the two of them about the arcobalenos as a bed time story. Lambo had been staring at his considered-older-brother, but it seemed that the words weren't getting through to him. "Oh right...about that. What does it matter? Reborn is still a kid! And kids love to have fun!"

I-pin held in a growl, and found her peace. She explained, "Lambo, Reborn might look like a kid, but he's already an adult."

"An adult?"

"He's too mature for us." She tried.

"Mature?" Lambo was staring at her just as he had stared at Tsuna that night. It looked like it almost hit homerun in the boy's mind, but he quickly burst out laughing. "Gahahahaha! Oh I-pin! It doesn't matter if Reborn is an adult or manure-"

"Mature." I-pin corrected him.

Lambo didn't listen. "He is still Lambo's number one target!" He reverted back to his third person speech. "Lambo is going to be the best hitman, and rule the world, and he can't do that unless I defeat Reborn! Boss told me so! Rebor-" He ran up the stairs, but then Reborn appeared made him slip, and come down tumbling like a certain blonde horse.

I-pin sighed. She really wondered how this buffoon found someone to marry him. Lambo tried to get up, but Reborn stepped on his back, and left without an apology. Lambo got up trying not to cry. "Gotta...stay...ca-cal...Tol..erate." He sat up and crossed his arms as he laughed. "Gahahahaha! Good one, Reborn! But I will get you!"

Reborn didn't look back, but Leon did and blinked. Lambo got up feeling happy about the chameleon's attention. "Oh, Leon! I'm helping mama with the meals again! I'll make sure that you get lots of my special rice! Gupyah!" Reborn punched his face.

"Don't get so familiar with my pet." He warned him, and then left the house to do whatever it was that he had to do.

Lambo couldn't hold back his tears as he held his reddened face. "STUPID REBORN!"

Later that day, Tsuna with Gokudera and Yamamoto had bought the kids to the park. I-pin was well aware of why he was so willing to spend a lot of time with them. Unlike with his friends who were closer to his age, the kids would barely ever see him again and have fun like this.

However, that was interrupted when a rival mafia group attacked the playground. The grownups and I-pin did their best to protect everyone while Lambo tried to find safety since he wasn't a fighter and he didn't have his own weapons with him. That was a mistake when one of the mafia members attacking had created a sink hole. "WAAAAAAAH!"

"LAMBO!" Tsuna tried to get to him, but the sink hole was covered. The vongola leader had felt his heart and logic sink to the abyss of his soul, and he instinctively tried to punch the ground to get Lambo back, but Yamamoto held him back, telling him that if he did that, then the people around them including his guardians might get hurt. "But Lambo!"

"Will be fine." The samurai told him without a shred of doubt, and blocked an incoming attack. "He has survived worse than being stuck in a dark place."

"But what if he,"

"Tenth!" Gokudera yelled out. "Other civilians are being sucked into those holes! We need to take them out, before they sink the whole city!"

Tsuna then understood that he couldn't help Lambo immediately. He just hoped that he was safe, and had enough oxygen to breathe.

Reborn had seen the destruction, and had the other guardians appear since it seemed that the entire rival mafia family appeared just to take out Tsuna.

Then he stood where he was watching the whole battle play out like a mad-man war since it was obvious that the enemy's only plan was to get stronger, and risk the lives of the innocent in order to defeat the vongola boss at his full power to prove to the other mafia family's that the righteously earned their right to be claimed as the strongest family.

It was nothing new, but the light shows were pretty to watch. Though he couldn't help staring at where Lambo had fallen into.

 _What I feel for you will never be romantic_

 _Nor what I feel for you will ever amount to the importance of who I am_

Lambo was sniffling as he sat in a cold hole with his only light being the green electricity that he was discharging. It was a good thing that there was no methane or any other gases that may have made the hole explode, but it was getting harder and harder to breathe. It was also hard to stay positive. He kept feeling more and more useless and not worthy of love. And it all drawn back to Reborn.

The ex-arcobaleno who was actually a man within a child's body. A man who wasn't a child who Lambo thought was just a kid playing the big man, and who he thought he could always play with. But he was a man, and like many other adults, they wanted nothing to do with him. They had better things to do. Reborn always had better things to do, but if he truly was a kid, then there might be a chance that they could play together like him and I-pin. She was also a fighter with better things to do, but at least they had fun together. He wanted the same thing with Reborn under all those times he tried to kill him.

Now, he can't find the urge to play or even try to kill him. Though, now that he's being honest, he never wanted to actually kill Reborn, other than the times the darn baby had hurt him. There was no chances with either. Now Reborn was leaving. Tsuna-nii was leaving. Stupid Gokudera and everyone else is leaving him to be adults. He felt so left behind, that he wished he could just remain in this dark hole and forget everyone in the world because he didn't want to be the first one abandoned.

Without his knowledge since he was huddled together like a prisoner of war, Reborn was in the hole with him after he had dug through a hole to get him. Apparently, Tsuna tried to find him through the spot he fell through, but the member responsible for the whole had Lambo slide into a different location and hoped that the cow would die before they found him.

Yet, Reborn was able to find him before anyone else because he had Leon turn into a detecting device that would find an increased amount of electricity discharging from within the ground. Much like finding water with a y-shaped stick. Except water would be more valuable than this, he thought to himself.

"Come on, stupid cow." The hitman said.

The cow didn't appear to be spooked by his sudden presence. Instead, he turned his head towards the hitman with his tear stained, reddened face and watery eyes that held the crumbling spirit of a little, scared boy. "Reborn..." he whimpered.

 _I stand by my words that you're nothing but a convenient use..._

"Get up already. The others are worried about you." he ordered the small boy, and turned to leave, but his hand was taken by a dirty one that had small crumbs of damp dirt on his palm.

 _Though those words are true, what convenient use are you to me_

"Please, don't leave me, Reborn." The child begged with the most pitiful face that Reborn had ever seen in mankind, and he shot people for a living, so that was saying something.

 _What I feel for you will never be romantic._

 _What I feel for you will never amount to the importance of who I am._

 _I swear by those words, because by the definition of romance, I am not excited by you._

 _I do not find you mysterious nor do I feel a disconnection with the world when I am with you._

 _I know who you are. I know your usual antics. Nothing you will do will ever surprise me, and you are just another problem in this world of burdens._

 _And that contents me._

Reborn held that weak hand and said, "Let's go home."

 _..._

November came, and the vongola ceremony became a success. "So this is it." Tsuna said as he stared out the castle's balcony with an eight-year-old Reborn. "There's nothing else I can say, but thank you, Reborn. Thank you for everything."

Reborn was satisfied by that given appreciation by his new boss. There was nothing else for him to say except, "Don't slack off on your paper work. Now that I'm back as a hitman, and your adviser from time to time, you better not disappoint me when I get back."

Tsuna was definitely not looking forward to the paperwork, but at least knew that good would come out of him getting butt cramps, a bump on his finger, and strained hands. He almost cried when Reborn was teaching him how to become ambidextrous just in case he lost his dominant hand or both of them. Electronic hands are expensive, and in Reborn's case, even the Vongola boss is not worthy to spend the money on something like that.

Reborn then said, "Ciao!" And he flew away with Leon formed as his hand glider.

Tsuna watched his former home tutor go out to live his life killing people and then coming back to sadistically bully him. Yeah, that's the life for him, thought Tsuna as he held in the tears.

"Reborn! Let's play!" Lambo ran out of the balcony with a grenade that he threw and went off. Tsuna was caught in that explosion, but nobody noticed because the fireworks conveniently went off.

Lambo looked around for his playmate(?), but Reborn was nowhere to be found. "Reborn? Reborn! Tsuna-nii, where's Reborn! I wanna play with him!"

"Ah, sorry Lambo. You just missed him. He had other business to attend to."

The boy froze. His face looking dumbstruck, but he was well aware of what that last sentence meant. Yet, he asked, "But he'll come back right?"

Tsuna understood what Lambo was actually asking. He gently replied while petting his head, "Not for awhile."

Lambo also knew what those words meant. Tears built up in his eyes. "No!" he wailed! "I want to play with Reborn! He's supposed to be my target! We're not yet done playing! Bring Reborn back! Bring Reborn back! I want to play with Reborn!"

Tsuna hugged the wild child in his arms to soothe him with gentle words. Lambo knew what he was doing, but he also knew that it was pointless to fight it. Reborn was gone, and he can only enjoy the time he had left to have fun with his considered-older-brother. So he played with him until his older brother and everyone else was gone to do their own thing.

 _I only ever saw you when you happened to cross my sight whenever I visited Namimori_

 _We had no business together, so we barely spoke a word to each other_

 _When you could, you would greet me with a familiar smile, but no words escaped those lips of yours_

 _No action that hinted that you wanted me closer._

 _Were you trying to be polite. It's disgusting._

 _The Lambo I knew would try to attack me. Saying that it's to defeat me, but at truth, you wanted my attention._

 _Then I remember what you told me that day when you said that it was the last time you'd ever use the bazooka.  
_

 _I thought nothing much about it before, but now that I see you growing up_

 _You are still so easy to read, and I read this distance._

 _This distance I see lengthen and lengthen until I find my selfish contentment in it._

 _I accept this distance. I accept the fact that I am fading into someone you only know_

 _Without an ecstatic smile; or a snide; or a fragile, proud smirk_

 _Only a familiar smile._

"I did it! I popped the question, kora!" Colonnello joyfully told Reborn while the two were at a bar.

"Good. Now go be miserable like all the other idiotic, married men." He mocked.

"Hey! It's not gonna be like that! Lambo-"

"Lambo?" Reborn was surprised. He knew that the two were dating through Tsuna, but that was only two years ago. Though knowing Colonnello to be the type to not hesitate on feelings alone, and the stupid cow being pulled along the joy ride, he's not surprised it happened. However, he felt himself grow into a somber silence.

"Yeah, kora! He's the best!"

"Tch! What are you talking about? Wasn't your type, Lal?"

The soldier was not surprised by that question. Almost everyone he knew was surprised that he began dating Lambo, but, "Yeah...But Lal and I haven't been seeing eye to eye, and she wanted to end it, and because I lover her, I let her go, kora."

"And you go for the stupid cow? I see that your standards have lowered." The hitman took a sip of his alcoholic drink.

"Stop bad-mouthing him, kora! Lambo is the sweetest, most caring, funny guy in the world!"

"You're just blinded by your excitement. That cow is nothing but an annoyance. How can you not be bothered by his cry-baby, weak attitude, and his nagging?" Reborn inquired, yet he regretted questioning. He tried to change it into a rhetorical question, but the soldier all but jumped in to answer.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a turn off at first since Lal was a strong woman, and I dig that, but then after getting to know him, I began to think it was kinda cute, until I wouldn't mind seeing him cry every once in a while, and hearing him nag is kind of endearing. I mean it's weird, kora, but I'm satisfied."

 _Is that your answer? I almost shattered the glass in my hand by that half-ass answer._

 _I can see it in your eyes that you have the best intentions, so I trusted you._

 _However in trusting you, I felt like I have truly lost an opportunity._

 _I wanted to ask you, do you find that stupid cow beautiful?_

 _Yet I knew that you would answer me with red stained cheeks and an idiotic grin that you did._

 _And then gloat about the sex you two have._

 _I didn't want to hear the happiness in your voice; it would drive my ambition to steal him away._

"You came to the wedding?" Lambo was surprised by the hitman's presence. By the fact that he didn't look at him with tearful, hurt eyes, meant that he hadn't gone back in time to hear his cruel, immature words.

Reborn stared at the beautiful groom with a new set of perspective.

 _You turned around to face a small circular mirror, that couldn't see me, to fix your bow._

 _If you could see me, you would've seen my hand motion to reach for you._

 _I cursed to myself for the slight gesture because I did it without thinking._

 _Yet, I knew that the reason why was because I wasn't content._

 _I trusted Colonnello to take care of you, but I was not content with you taking care of him._

 _For you to obsess over him. For you to nag at him or to nag about other things._

 _I love you, Lambo._

 _I always have since you were ten._

The wedding was beautiful, but to Reborn, everything was bland in comparison to the sable hair groom. Those adoring, green eyes aimed at his lover. His sweet, grape-flavored lips and perfume tantalizing his groom's senses. Reborn wanted to have a dance with him before they parted, but he thought about his reputation and the situation. Neither favoring for him to be kind to the man.

At the end of the reception, he left with no date snugged around his arm. Bianchi offered, but Reborn denied her, and lied that he had a job to do. All he truly wanted to do was to fall asleep. The next day, he'll forget about the wedding, and moved on like usual.

He did that successfully, and he heard from Tsuna that Lambo was happy. That was enough for the man to be content with the marriage.

Until two years later on a fateful New Years Eve, he found his cow out alone at night without Colonnello like he should be. When he learned the truth, he took the opportunity to finally take him to be his.

 _We watched the New Years fireworks at the best place in Italy that I knew._

 _Your expression was child-like at the colorful sparks in the sky._

 _It amuses me that you have seen fireworks so many times, and yet still look like a zealous child seeing them for the first time._

 _I kissed you, and you didn't bother to stop me._

 _I know that you are second-guessing your acceptance because of your sudden divorce_

 _But I didn't care. You were free and you were mine._

 _Yet, you could only be one thing, and I was dead set on the latter._

 _I continued to kiss you until you had let go of your doubts and joined me to bed_

 _We made love._

 _With the lights on and lube at the ready_

 _I made your body mine._

 _I could feel you quivering like a virgin by my touch._

 _Have you been neglected, my little cow?_

 _Don't worry, I'll have you screaming until you can't._

 _I'll have your eyes roll to the back of your head as I ram my pistol into your neglected hole._

 _You moaned for me to stop, but the way you grind your ass against me tells me otherwise._

 _So hot, so soft, so juicy and plump for the taking_

 _I could barely fit my whole palm to grab your-_

 _Ugh! *Chuckle* Such a naughty cow_

 _Did you forget that you were just divorced yesterday?_

 _But I won't say a word of this since you're enjoying yourself_

 _Plead for me Lambo_

 _Beg me to take you over the edge_

 _Because I'm close as well_

 _Oh yes, we made sweet, dirty love on that bed._

"I love you, Lambo."

Lambo woke up slowly, and felt a soreness all over his body that he hadn't felt in such a long time. He took in a gulp of air and let out a pleased sigh. But then horrible reality quickly dropped on him like ton of bricks falling off a skyscraper. He looked around to not see Reborn, which didn't surprise nor upset him. The man was a busy man after all.

He was glad that the man had plenty of condoms because they went on so many rounds that the cow had forgotten how much of a slut he was in bed.

He had just been divorced, but he didn't mind anymore that he got over it and moved on with his life. Colonnello already had a plan for his life after the divorce, so he deserved to do the same.

He got dressed, and went for the door, but he was stopped to see a strange scene of a shirtless Reborn making omelets for breakfast. It was both a pleasant but troubling sight.

Lambo felt those bricks hit him again. He looked to the door, which Reborn caught.

The hitman placed the two plates on the round dining table, and said, "Good morning."

The twenty-one year old quickly figured that this was the best time to lay down his truth. "Reborn, we ca-mmmm." Lambo was shushed by a sweet kiss on the lips. When the hitman withdrew, he still tried to say, "Reborn, we-mmm." The kiss was more sensual that Lambo almost forgot about the tumbling bricks. "Reborn, no-mmmm." He felt his motivation slipping away, but the bricks dropped harder.

It made him move to the door, but the hitman placed his hands on on it, trapping the lightning guardian. "Reborn, please."

"Why are you trying to run away?"

Lambo replied, "I'm sorry. I truly appreciate last night, but I don't think that this is what I need."

Reborn's expression was blank, though his words were cruelly blunt, "Stupid cow, what else do you need? All you lost is some stupid, blond soldier who ended your marriage once he finally grew some balls. That's all. You still have a loving family and friends. You're still working as Vongola's part time secretary, and everything else you need and love. So stop with trying to be vague, and say out right what's truly troubling you."

Lambo felt tears built in his eyes, but he held it in, and in defeat, replied, "I don't want to be hurt again."

"And you think that I'll tire of you because I have tons of other beautiful, skilled, strong women throwing themselves at me." Reborn added, and Lambo diverted his eyes. The hitman continued, "And you're think of why in the world would I fall in love with a pitiful, stupid cow like you. Especially after all this time I've lived thanks to the arcobaleno curse, how could I set my standards to somebody like you."

Lambo definitely, absolutely believed that Reborn should be rethinking his love now, but then he felt the man's unusually gentle hand on his cheek. His thumb caressing a stray tear away.

"That's because I'm content with just you."

The End

Epilogue

Colonello and Lambo's divorce shocked the vongola guardians, and there's been violent threats against the blond soldier for daring to do this! Don't get married unless you're 100% sure you're up for it!

Lambo calmed them down, and the two divorcees remained friends, but they were forbidden by their current lovers from ever being alone with each other, or touching each other unless one of their lives were in danger.

Lal Mirch and Colonnello was no surprise to anyone, but Lambo and Reborn shocked the entire Vongola and other organizations related to them! Bianchi was not happy at all. She had grown to finally notice that Reborn may not love her, but for him to be swept away by someone she knew, she went ballistic and now aimed to kill him.

Lambo seriously questioned whether he actually wanted to be with Reborn when there was a poisonous she-witch on his trail. Though, he was saved when Tsuna had Shoichi and Spanner invent a pair of goggles that allowed him to hide his face from the crowd including her. He also made sure to double check all his food before eating it.

With that fixed, Reborn and him could have their relationship peacefully as it could be.

"Cow...why did you buy a pig?" Reborn inquired when he came home to see a piglet sniffing the room.

"I saw this cute little girl at a pet store, and figured that I needed a pet for all those lonely nights without you. Gyuudon had taken a liking to her, too." Lambo replied as he held the piglet in his arms, and gave her a kiss. "She's house trained so it's okay. I named her Lambi."

Reborn wasn't sure of what to think about this, but then if it made Lambo happy, and Lambi didn't interrupt their love making then he'll allow this. But if he can't stand her, there might be pork for dinner.

The hitman chuckled, "I guess this means no more baby back ribs anymore."

"Nope!" Lambo was never a fan of pork anyway. He put down Lambi who went off to do her thing with Leon tagging along. "So you said that we're going out this afternoon to a vineyard?"

"Yes, but they don't allow people who smell like pigs to enter." The man joked with a straight face.

Lambo knew he was pulling his leg, so teased back, "Then that's too bad. I guess I'll have to enjoy another afternoon with the kids (Leon, Lambi, and Gyuudon)."

Reborn quickly bit back, "Hold on. I also remembered that pig-smelling cows are an exception."

The lovely cow added, "And I'm sure that they also accept inhuman old men who smells like this pig-smelling cow, too." Lambo found himself against a wall with a hand holding his jaw. Despite, the violent act, they were both smirking at each other.

"Who are you calling an old man, cow?"

"What are you going to do about it?" Lambo teased, hoping for a trip to the bedroom, but the hitman let go.

 _You'd like that wouldn't you_

 _But Today is a special day_

"Get your jacket, cow. I didn't waste my time getting the best spot at the vineyard for nothing." Reborn walked to the door.

Lambo was confused, but then maybe the vineyard was a place that Reborn really liked to be at.

Unknown to him, in Reborn's jacket held the perfect ring.

 _I am not a marriage type of guy_

 _I hate to be tied down_

 _But the sight of the paleness on your left ring finger stings my eyes._

 _We won't have the ceremony._

 _We won't have our names written in papers._

 _I don't exist in the government, so even if you wanted to, it still won't be real._

 _All you have to believe in is the ring I put on your finger._

 _I obviously can't wear one because of my job._

 _However, I'm sure that you're content with just that_

 _Because I know you_

 _And as I have learned, you also impressively know a little about me as well_

"I love you, Lambo."

"I love you, too..."

 _He spoke the name I abandoned in the past life._

 _And then said it again._

"I love you, Reborn."

 _He is beautiful._

._._._.

A/N:

*Not to cause misinterpretation. Reborn meant that their close relationship is no longer apparent in Lambo's personality/actions.

*If I did my math correctly, Reborn should've been turned into an arcobaleno when he was in his twenties or early thirties. And consider Luce was pregnant at the time, that means that Reborn had been an arcobaleno around the same time as Aria was growing up and she died around her late twenties to early thirties. And by going through the manga where Yuni is alive, it's best to say that Reborn had lived for about seventy to eighty years like the ninth vongola.

I wanted the pig because I felt like it. Cows and pigs create balance.


End file.
